


Sunscreen

by cindale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindale/pseuds/cindale
Summary: Harry and Ginny prepare to go out in the sun.





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written in response to the prompt "Sunburn".  


* * *

Although he would have never admitted it aloud, especially not to Ron, some of Harry’s favorite imaginings about Ginny featured her clad only in a bathing suit, preferably one that would reveal the skin of her flat stomach...

“We probably ought to put on a sunscreen before we go.” Ginny’s voice cut through his fantasy and caused him to blink and then blush, feeling as though he had been caught.

“Sunscreen,” Harry repeated quickly, trying to focus on that word and not on the fact that he had never seen this much of her skin all at once. He was aware of the need for sunscreen; during the summers, when he had been at the Dursleys, the Muggle television had always been full of warnings about skin cancer and advertisements for various SPFs.

“Sunscreen,” Ginny repeated. “Want me to do you first?”

Harry suddenly had images of Ginny rubbing her hands across his shoulders, his back, his chest...

“Harry?” Harry quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind and forced his blush away. Ginny waved her wand in a big sweeping motion in front of him as she said an incantation, then walked around to his back and repeated her actions. “There,” she pronounced. “It’s a good charm, but it’ll only last about an hour. Did you pay attention to the spell so you can do me?”

Harry sighed and picked up his wand. As he repeated the charm, his visions of rubbing lotion into her back and thighs grew weaker and weaker. “I suppose wizarding people don’t use Muggle sunscreen,” he commented, hoping he didn’t sound disappointed.

“No—too messy.”


End file.
